


✵ＳＰＩＲＡＬＩＮＧ✵ |͓̽M͓̽A͓̽R͓̽K͓̽H͓̽Y͓̽U͓̽C͓̽K͓̽|͓̽

by UwuSunshineMinho



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bullying, Drug Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Humor, M/M, Multi, Rape, Secrets, Sexual Assault, Suicide, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: *INSPIRED BY POPULAR HIT NETFLIX SHOW 13 REASONS WHY*"ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʀᴜᴛʜ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴏᴜᴛ""𝓚𝓮𝓮𝓹 𝓲𝓽 𝓼𝓹𝓲𝓻𝓪𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓰"One town. One school. One dozen students. They all have secrets, involving in one of their peers death. Anastasia Bennett, had committed suicide, and a couple of months later secrets started to come out, and those group of friends have to figure out if they can trust each other anymore.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ CHARACTERS SEASON 1 ♥

**(っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ CHARACTERS SEASON 1 ♥**

****

**Lee Donghyuck**

**"The truth will come out"**

****

**Mark Lee**

**"She was dramatic!"**

****

**Huang Renjun**

**"This is stupid"**

****

**Lee Jeno**

**"We had nothing to do with it!"**

****

**Na Jaemin**

**"Everything is so screwed"**

****

**Zhong Chenle**

**"Everyone is turning against us"**

****

**Park Jisung**

**"What do we do?"**

****

**Kim Doyoung**

**"People are staring at us like we're monsters"**

****

**Nakamoto Yuta**

**"She lied about all of it"**

****

**Qian Kun**

**"We need to trust each other"**

****

**Chittaphon "Ten" Leechaiyapornkul**

**"Monsters. That's all we are"**

****

**Dong "Winwin" Sicheng**

**"Everyone is so nice until they drive you to kill yourself!"**

****

**Wong "Lucas" Yukhei**

**"I've got nothing to hide"**

****

**Xiao "DJ" Dejun**

**"Bullshit, is just being spewed"**

****

**Wong "Hendery" Kunhang**

**"They're gonna use this against us"**

****

**Liu Yangyang**

**"We have problems ahead"**

****

**Bang Chan**

**"Nerves are jumping"**

****

**Lee Minho**

**"I'll protect the person I love"**

****

**Han Jisung**

**"This has gotten out of control"**

****

**Kim Seungmin**

**"What the hell does this have to do with me?"**

**"𝓚𝓮𝓮𝓹 𝓲𝓽 𝓼𝓹𝓲𝓻𝓪𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓰"**

**𝓞𝓷𝓮 𝓽𝓸𝔀𝓷. 𝓞𝓷𝓮 𝓼𝓬𝓱𝓸𝓸𝓵. 𝓞𝓷𝓮 𝓭𝓸𝔃𝓮𝓷 𝓼𝓽𝓾𝓭𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓼. 𝓣𝓱𝓮𝔂 𝓪𝓵𝓵 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓼𝓮𝓬𝓻𝓮𝓽𝓼, 𝓲𝓷𝓿𝓸𝓵𝓿𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓲𝓷 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓸𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓲𝓻 𝓹𝓮𝓮𝓻𝓼 𝓭𝓮𝓪𝓽𝓱. 𝓐𝓷𝓪𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓼𝓲𝓪 𝓑𝓮𝓷𝓷𝓮𝓽𝓽, 𝓱𝓪𝓭 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓶𝓲𝓽𝓽𝓮𝓭 𝓼𝓾𝓲𝓬𝓲𝓭𝓮, 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓪 𝓬𝓸𝓾𝓹𝓵𝓮 𝓸𝓯 𝓶𝓸𝓷𝓽𝓱𝓼 𝓵𝓪𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓼𝓮𝓬𝓻𝓮𝓽𝓼 𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓻𝓽𝓮𝓭 𝓽𝓸 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓸𝓾𝓽, 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓸𝓼𝓮 𝓰𝓻𝓸𝓾𝓹 𝓸𝓯 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓭𝓼 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓯𝓲𝓰𝓾𝓻𝓮 𝓸𝓾𝓽 𝓲𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝔂 𝓬𝓪𝓷 𝓽𝓻𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓮𝓪𝓬𝓱 𝓸𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓪𝓷𝔂𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓮.**

**"ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʀᴜᴛʜ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴏᴜᴛ"**

**©Ʉ₩Ʉ₴Ʉ₦₴Ⱨł₦Ɇ₥ł₦ⱧØ**

****


	2. (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ PLAYLIST SEASON 1 ♥

**(っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ PLAYLIST SEASON 1 ♥**

**1) Game Of Survival: Ruelle**

**"тнιѕ ιѕ α ωιℓ∂ gαмє σƒ ѕυяνιναℓ"**

**2) Glass Heart Hymn: Paper Route**

**"ι'м αƒяαι∂ мσяє тнαη єνєя"**

**3) Love Me Like You Do: Ellie Goulding**

**"ωнαт αяє уσυ ωαιтιηg ƒσя?"**

**4) Who: Lauv FT BTS**

**"ωнσ αяє уσυ? '¢αυѕє ѕσмєтнιηg нαѕ ¢нαηgє∂, уσυ'яє ησт тнє ѕαмє, ι нαтє ιт"**

**5) Little Do You Know: Alex & Sierra**

**"ℓιттℓє ∂σ уσυ кησω ι ℓσνє уσυ 'тιℓ тнє ѕυη ∂ιєѕ"**

**6) Breakdown: Daughtry**

**"ιт'ѕ ησт тнє тιмє тσ вяєαк"**

**7) It's Not Over: Daughtry**

**"му ℓιƒє ωιтн уσυ мєαηѕ єνєяутнιηg"**

**8) Maybe We're Already Gone: Daughtry**

**"ωє'ℓℓ мαкє ιт тняσυgн"**

**9) Crawling: Linkin Park**

**"тнιѕ ℓα¢к σƒ ѕєℓƒ ¢σηтяσℓ ι ƒєαя ιѕ ηєνєя єη∂ιηg"**

**10) Back To You: Selena Gomez**

**"уσυ'яє ѕтυ¢к ιη му нєα∂ αη∂ ι ¢αη'т gєт уσυ συт σƒ ιт"**


	3. 1 X 1: “Anastasia”

**1 X 1:** **_“Anastasia”_ **

**"тнιѕ ιѕ α ωιℓ∂ gαмє σƒ ѕυяνιναℓ"**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

**Lockers opening and closing. Students chatting. People are laughing. Everything is so chaotic. But my eyes made it to somewhere peaceful. Anastasia’s locker. Anastasia Bennett, was a student here, but sadly a few days ago, she had committed suicide, and I could only feel bad that I couldn’t do anything about it, because I was the one that was the closest to her. I looked at the kids who were looking at her locker sadly, and I sigh sadly.**

**She lived in my neighborhood, and we would walk to school together, but now I just walk to school alone . . . well my friend Renjun sometimes drives me, when he’s not driving with his brother Kun.**

**I hear the second bell ring, signalling that I’m going to be late for class, but I really didn’t care; school was not really important for me. I walked over to the locker, as there was nobody surrounding it, and I just stared at the notes that people placed on her locker -- which were very hypocritical, because these people didn’t care about her. They only care about her, because she’s dead.**

**“What are you doing?” I hear a voice ask me, that made me jump a little bit**

**I turned my head to see Mark staring at me with this confused look on his face. I’ve had a crush on him since like the sixth grade, but I know he’s straight. And I also know that he will never like someone as quiet and socially awkward as me.**

**“I’m just staring at the locker.” I say quietly**

**“You’re not as innocent, as much you say you are, and as much as she said you were; you’re not, you have secrets just like the rest of us.” Mark says in such a stern tone and I just stared at the ground -- why does he have to be so mean, and why do I have to like him**

**“Mark, do you even know my name?” I ask him softly, and he scoffed and shook his head**

**“Of course I do, Lee Donghyuck.” Mark spits out, and he just walked off from me and I was just standing there just shocked. Holy . . . he does know who I am. I smiled softly, as I remember how my name fell beautifully off his lips, but then I remember; right, he doesn’t like me.**

**†††**

**I walked over to my usual place to eat, which is a round table at the back, and I usually sit here alone, but some of my friends sometimes accompany me, like Renjun, Jeno or Jaemin, but it’s mostly just me.**

**I grabbed my book out of my backpack, and I began to read it, intensively, while I took a few bites of my food in the process of trying to finish this book.**

**“Oh my god, I think I’m officially done with Jisung’s bullcrap.” I hear one of my friends Minho grumble, which made me sadly, look up from my book. Minho is dating Han Jisung -- and it’s weird because we have another Jisung in our friend group, so we usually just call them by a half of their name, when we’re together.**

**“What did he do this time?” I ask, keeping my face buried in my book**

**“He just of course had to be so clingy with me, even though he knows I don’t like that much skinship.” Minho complained, and I looked up from my book**

**“Why are you dating him if you can’t handle the skinship?” I ask and he sighed and he shrugged**

**“I don’t know.” He confessed and I shook my head**

**“Don’t lead the boy on.” I say**

**†††**

**“Why is everyone acting so fake today?” Renjun asked as he approached the spot where our friend usually hangs out. Our friend group usually includes me, Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, Chenle, his boyfriend Jisung, Minho, Chan, Seungmin, and Han. I look over to the table a few feet away from us to see Mark and his friend group, which included, him, Doyoung, Ten, Lucas, Hendery, Yangyang, Yuta, Winwin, Kun, and Dejun; but he actually goes by DJ because it sounds more cooler he says.**

**“It’s high school, people are fake everyday.” Chenle states**

**“It’s because of Anastasia.” Han states, while he leaned against Minho’s shoulder**

**I felt my heart just clench a little bit, none of my friends were friends with her, because they didn’t really like her, which I didn’t understand, because she seemed very nice but I don’t know, you can’t please everybody.**

**“I bet you by next week, people are going to be the same.” Jisung says and we could only agree with what he had to say**

**“Wonder what they are talking about.” Jeno says, and I looked over to see Mark’s table just laughing and smiling and that made me frown. How can anyone be smiling and laughing in a week like this?**

**“Who cares?” Seungmin asked as he took a hit from his cigarette**

**“My brother is in that group, so watch the tone.” Renjun says and I sighed and I just watched as Mark just smiled and just laughed freely, and that caused me to smile a little bit**

**“So, Donghyuck, how’s your crush on Mark going?” Chan asked me and I looked over at him -- I hate telling these guys secrets, they would never shut up about it.**

**“It’s going, like it always does.” I replied**

**“I heard he’s feeling very giddy about how Mark knows his name.” Chenle teased and I just glared at him and he chuckled**

**“Just because he knows my name, doesn’t mean that he wants to be friends with me.” I say, and I fiddled with the cord of my earbuds**

**“Oh please, like anyone would want to be friends with you.” Minho says and I look at him -- I know he’s teasing, he just has a very mean way of doing it**

**“Thanks for that, I appreciated it.” I say and I stood up from my spot**

**“C’mon, Donghyuck, I was just kidding.” Minho says and I sighed and I shook my head**

**“I’m not in the mood for those kinds of jokes this week, sorry.” I told him, and I grabbed my backpack, and I walked away, and I could feel some eyes right on me . . . and I knew -- I just knew it was Mark.**

**A/N**

**Welcome to my new story!!!**

**This story is inspired by the hit Netflix show 13 REASONS WHY, and I know this is going to be controversial but I actually like the show, so fight me.**

**This story is also gonna be like a season type book, so there will be 10 chapters each season so 40 chapters as a whole.**

**Yeahhhhh, I can already hear the comments about me making another story haha**

**This story will involve: HEAVY ANGST, LIGHT FLUFF, LIGHT HUMOR, DRUG ABUSE, SEXUAL ASSAULT, RAPE, BULLYING, SUICIDE, ALCOHOL ABUSE, TRUST ISSUES, AND SECRETS**

**I can warn you that you will hate some of these characters haha**

**This story is going to take Sun & Moon’s place on Friday’s as I’m putting the story on hold as I’m starting to run out of ideas haha**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	4. 1 X 2: “We’re All A Little Fucked Up”

****

**1 X 2:** **_“We’re All A Little Fucked Up”_ **

**"ι'м αƒяαι∂ мσяє тнαη єνєя"**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

**“Hey, Donghyuck.” I heard a voice call my name, as I was just pulling books out of my locker for my next couple of classes. I turned to the owner of the voice, and I saw it was one of Mark’s friends . . . Doyoung. Oh god. When it comes to Doyoung; I’m terrified. He had this look that could kill, and that’s what scares me.**

**“Y-yes? What is it, Doyoung?” I stutter backing up into my locker as he stepped forward, which caused me to shrink down a little bit**

**“Oh, for the love of god, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Doyoung snapped, and I saw how he crossed his arms, not really in the mood with my antics**

**‘Oh.’ I thought**

**I straightened up, and I cleared my throat trying to get rid of the awkward tension -- but that obviously is not working, because it still felt really really REALLY awkward.**

**“What do you need, Doyoung?” I ask him**

**“You were close to Anastasia right?” He asked and I nodded sadly**

**“Yeah.” I say**

**“Did she have a motive, to the reason why she had done what she did?” He asked and I furrowed my eyebrows -- what does he mean by that?**

**“Why would she have one?” I ask**

**“Nothing. It’s nothing.” Doyoung says and he walked off -- what was that about**

**†††**

**“Why in the hell is everyone staring at me?” Seungmin asked, as we were walking through the halls and everyone was staring at us -- but mostly Seungmin**

**“I have no idea.” Renjun says and when he saw Kun walking with his friends, he stopped them**

**“Hey, Kun, what’s going on, why’s everyone staring at us?” Renjun asked**

**“You might wanna go to Seungmin’s locker, to find out.” Kun replied, and we all walked over to Seungmin’s locker, and what was there shocked us.**

**‘SEUNGMIN ABUSES DRUGS AND HAS AN EATING DISORDER’**

**It was painted right on the locker door, and there were also pictures of what looked like messages. It looks like it was messages between him and . . . Anastasia.**

**Seungmin:**

**Hey, uh, what you saw today . . . it was what it looks like**

**Anastasia:**

**You have an eating disorder?**

**Is that what it is?**

**Seungmin:**

**Well that and the drugs I’m taking**

**But I’m trying to get better**

**Trying**

**Anastasia:**

**That’s good, Seungmin, that’s good**

**So when Seungmin got sick a couple of months ago, that’s what it was? I know what the drugs are about. Seungmin has a really rare form of a heart problem, and his meds had just been switched to something more stronger, so that made his appetite change a little bit. But, I didn’t know it was a full on eating disorder.**

**Wait, there are more texts.**

**Oh, Seungmin, no.**

**Seungmin:**

**Listen here, you little bitch, did you tell someone about what you saw last week?**

**Anastasia:**

**No. Why would I?**

**Seungmin:**

**Because someone asked me, if I was taking my drugs well**

**Now, who the fuck did you tell?**

**Anastasia:**

**No one, I swear!**

**What the fuck is wrong with you?**

**Seungmin:**

**I knew I couldn’t trust you!**

**No one could trust a slut anyway**

**Go back and fuck Mark . . . oh and Doyoung and Yuta and Ten and all of Mark’s group.**

**Anastasia:**

**What the fuck!**

**If I wanted to tell anyone I wouldn’t**

**And I didn’t**

**So fuck you Kim Seungmin, I can’t believe I felt bad for you**

**“Whoa, Kim Seungmin has an eating disorder, who would’ve thought since he’s so fat!” Someone yelled and Seungmin looked over at him with a glare**

**“Say that again, and I’ll fucking tear you to shreds.” Seungmin threatens and he turns back to us**

**“Who put this here?” Seungmin asked and we shrugged**

**“You had an eating disorder?” Renjun asked softly**

**“Yes, but only because my new heart pills changed my appetite.” Seungmin says, as we started to walk away from the locker, but then I see everyone is glaring at him**

**“What the hell is wrong with everyone?” Minho asked**

**“For what he said to Anastasia. He called her a slut.” Han states, and I just felt my heart plummet to my stomach**

**How could Seungmin say that to someone? Even if it is true, you just don’t say that to anyone.**

**“I really don’t care about what I said, I was speaking the truth anyway.” Seungmin says and he walked off**

**“Wait, Anastasia, had fucked Mark?” Jaemin asked and I just realized what that text had said. She had sex with Mark, and didn’t tell me, even though she knows I like Mark?**

**No one knows I like Mark. Hell no one even knows I’m gay. Only my friends. Besides that fact, when did this happen? Mark has a girlfriend. If this was recent, then Mark cheated.**

**Ah, I just can’t think of this fact right now.**

**†††**

**I decided that I needed to talk with Mark about this. I need his confirmation, if him and Anastasia had sex or not. Because if it’s true, then she lied to me about everything and her relationship with Mark.**

**“Oooh, looky Mark, it’s Lee Donghyuck.” Ten sang and Mark hit him on the arm**

**“Shut up, Ten.” Mark snapped and he looked over at me with this bored look on his face, like he really didn’t want to see me at all.**

**“What is it?” He asked**

**“Umm -- c-can I talk t-to you?” I stuttered in a soft voice**

**“Aww, look at him stutter, it’s so cute~~” Yangyang laughs, which caused the others -- minus Kun -- to laugh, and I just felt really embarrassed**

**“Would you shut up?” Mark asked, and his stern tone of voice caused them to shut up, and he looked back over to me**

**“Yeah, we can talk, but you only have a minute, because I got better things to do.” Mark says and he stood up from his table and we walked a few meters away from it**

**“What did you want to talk about?” He asked me**

**“I wanted to ask what your relationship with Anastasia was.” I say and he widened his eyes**

**“Why? You jealous?” He asked**

**“N-no. Not jealous, very not jealous. I j-just wanted to know that’s all.” I say each word getting smaller than the other**

**“Well, there really wasn’t much of a relationship, we had sex once --” Mark says but I got what I needed so I didn’t need to hear the rest**

**“Thank you. That’s all I needed.” I say and I put on a small smile to show him that I’m strong, even though a good friend of mine, just straight up lied to my face about what her relationship with Mark is**

**“Okay? Well, goodbye then.” Mark says as he was confused and he walked back to his friends, and I sigh sadly, how could she have lied to me?**

**Why couldn’t she have told me?**

**Did she really hate me?**

**Was I not a friend to her?**

**Was our friendship one-sided?**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!!**

**So the first secret is out!!**

**It’s gonna be hard doing secrets for all of these characters -- that’s why some of these characters are not gonna have secrets like Kun, Minho, Renjun, Jaemin, Jeno, Lucas, Winwin & Chan.**

**But these characters still had something to do with Anastasia's death**

**This story is gonna be fun~~~**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	5. 1 X 3: “What The Hell”

**1 X 3:** **_“What The Hell”_ **

**"ωнαт αяє уσυ ωαιтιηg ƒσя?"**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

**“Great, because of that statement that was written on my locker, people won’t stop throwing empty pill bottles at me and calling me ‘Fatass’ and most of all ‘Monster’. I fucking hate that she would do something like this.” Seungmin complains, and I sighed putting my chin over my arms, not really caring about what Seungmin had to say for right now.**

**I’m just really confused as to why, Anastasia couldn’t tell me that she had sex with Mark. I mean, sure I would be upset, but it was just a one time thing -- was it?**

**Was it really a one time thing?**

**I have a really bad feeling it wasn’t a one time thing.**

**“Well, you were probably one of the reasons why that poor girl killed herself.” Kun told Seungmin**

**We decided to have a visit at Renjun’s house, and Kun told us that sadly his friends would come over as well**

**“Oh, like you don’t have anything with her death.” Seungmin says**

**“I don’t.” Me, Renjun, Kun, Jeno, Chan, Minho, and Jaemin say**

**“Wait, and the rest of you guys do?” Seungmin asked, and we looked over to Jisung, Chenle, and Han**

**“Not that we know of.” Chenle states and I sighed**

**“Why do I feel like she just killed herself for revenge?” Renjun asked and I looked over at him with this look of anger**

**“Don’t say that! She probably had something dearly wrong, but people were just fucking awful to her.” I snap**

**“Yeah, Mr. I’m so close to her, you didn’t even know what was wrong.” Minho told me and I sighed angrily**

**“I’m gonna leave.” I say and I stood up**

**“Donghyuck --” Jisung started but I shook my head**

**“I can’t handle him talking down to me.” I told Jisung and I walked over to the door, and when I opened it, I was faced with Mark. Oh god.**

**“Hey, Donghyuck.” Mark greeted and I felt my heart just crawl up into my throat and it felt like I couldn’t say anything**

**“H-hi.” I stutter and Mark chuckled**

**“Are you leaving? We just got here, and you already want to leave.” Winwin says and I felt my heart just melt at how cute he was -- but he was dating Yuta, and I’m not going down that road.**

**“U-uh . . . w-well --” I stammer out but my words were cut off**

**“Great, you’re staying!” Mark exclaimed and the nine boys pushed past me, causing me to stumble back a little, and I lost my balance, causing me to nearly fall, but before I could hit the ground, I was caught by someone.**

**I looked up to the person, and I saw it was . . . Mark. What the . . . Why would he help me? Doesn’t he hate me? I’m so confused right now.**

**“Thanks.” I mumbled and he nodded, as he pulled me back up, and I felt my cheeks heat up, from the embarrassment. Oh my god, this is so embarrassing.**

**“You’re welcome.” Mark says and he just walked off back to his friends, and I saw my friends look at me and they all had these teasing looks. Since they are the only ones who know about my crush on Mark, they will tease me about this until the day we graduate.**

**†††**

**I was walking on the empty and abandoned train tracks. These tracks haven’t been used in ages. Maybe that’s what makes them abandoned. Of course it does. Ugh, Lee Donghyuck, you’re an idiot!**

**But as empty I wanted these tracks to be, I was with my friends . . . and Mark’s friends. I really don’t know how this is going to play out.**

**I was trying to balance myself on the railing of the tracks, but I almost kept falling, and I heard quiet laughing behind me.**

**I turned my head to the culprit that was laughing at me, and it turned out to be Mark who was laughing at me.**

**“Why are you laughing at me?” I ask him and he shrugged his shoulders**

**“I don’t know, I guess it’s fun, watching you struggle.” He says and I rolled my eyes**

**“Ha-ha, very funny.” I say sarcastically, and I tried to balance again, but I nearly fell again, but I felt a hand grab mine. I looked to see Mark was the one holding my hand.**

**Ah, what the hell is he doing? He has a girlfriend! The only reason I haven’t seen his girlfriend, is that she’s not even at school, because she’s sick -- supposedly.**

**I feel like I’m being a homewrecker here.**

**“Mark, what would your girlfriend think?” I ask him softly**

**“Erin? What about her?” Mark asked, as he was helping me balance on the railing**

**“I’m just wondering what she would think.” I say and he snorted**

**“Who cares what she would think? She’s not here. Besides, it’s not like you’re a girl that I can just cheat on her with.” Mark told me . . . oh, so just because I’m a boy, it makes it different?**

**“Well that’s comforting.” I mutter**

**“Oh let up, would ya? I mean we’re friends right?” Mark asked, and I let go of his hand, and I step down from the railing and onto the empty track**

**“I don’t know if I can call each other friends. I mean the only thing we know is our names, and we don’t exactly like each other.” I say -- well that last part is a lie -- well half a lie. I like him but he doesn’t really like me.**

**“We’re friends. Kun’s friends are my friends.” Mark says just decided that we were friends**

**“You just decided that.” I say and he chuckled**

**“Well we’re friends now.” He told me -- why do I feel like that decision was one sided**

**“Hey, lovebirds, you hear that?” Renjun asked both me and Mark, which caused me to blush, but that caused Mark to just roll his eyes**

**“No. What is it?” Mark asked, and we were quiet for a second, and I just heard this horn go off, and I widened my eyes as I realized it was the train.**

**“It’s the train.” I say, and they widened their eyes, and they went to run off the tracks, and I tried to do the same thing, but I couldn’t move, and I was stuck.**

**Oh god. My foot is stuck!**

**“Donghyuck, come on! I’m sure you don’t want to get hit by that train!” Jeno yelled, and I felt my heart start to pound as I was trying to get my foot out from where it’s stuck, but it’s not budging.**

**“I’m stuck!” I yelled**

**“What?” Jeno asked**

**“He’s stuck in the tracks!” Jaemin exclaimed, and I tried to pull myself out from where my foot got stuck in, once again, but it was still not budging.**

**“Mark, what are you doing?” DJ asked and I look over to see Mark running over to help me**

**“Mark --” I say but Mark shook his head**

**“Shut up, and just let me help you.” Mark says, and he tried to pull my foot out of the railing but it was not getting loose**

**“Uh . . . you guys might want to hurry up, because you have big problems.” Doyoung says, and I looked over to see the train was on it’s way**

**“Shit.” Mark muttered, and he then just tried to just pull me out from the railing, but it was not working**

**I heard the train horn just blaring, and I felt my heart just start beat fast, as the train was almost here**

**“Guys hurry!” Chan yelled, and when the train started to get closer, I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and Mark kept pulling, and this one last pull had worked, and I was released from the railing, and me and Mark made it to the other side before the train could hit us.**

**I had my arms around Mark as I felt my tears pool over, and my heart was just pounding from the near death experience I just had.**

**“Holy hell, Donghyuck, are you alright?” Chenle asked and I let out a shaky breath and I nodded**

**“Y-yeah.” I stutter shakily, and I realized I was still holding on to Mark, so I took a step back and I cleared my throat**

**“L-let’s go.” I say and we nodded and we decided to walk back over to Kun’s house, as walking on the so-called empty and abandoned tracks, was a bad idea.**

**But why was Mark the one who decided to help me? Anyone else could’ve helped me, but Mark did.**

**Why?**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 3!!!**

**Oop, I totally did not take the train track scene from Life Is Strange -- but I just really love that game.**

**Mark and Donghyuck seem to be getting closer -- really fast but their relationship will have a lot of ups and downs**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	6. 1 X 4: "Bullshit"

**1 X 4:** **_“Bullshit”_ **

**"ωнσ αяє уσυ? '¢αυѕє ѕσмєтнιηg нαѕ ¢нαηgє∂, уσυ'яє ησт тнє ѕαмє, ι нαтє ιт"**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

**I can’t seem to think straight. I just can’t. Knowing what Seungmin had said to Anastasia is just so messed up. But I also can’t stop thinking about what happened yesterday with Mark. Why did he help me? Any one of my friends could’ve helped me, but Mark did -- and I’m just so flabbergasted by it.**

**“Hey Donghyuck.” I hear Winwin greet me and I looked over from my locker, and I faced him**

**“Well hello to you too, Winwin.” I say**

**“I just got a question; were you close to Anastasia?” Winwin asked me and I furrowed my eyebrows, why does he want to know that?**

**“Yeah . . . I guess . . . why?” I ask**

**“I was just wondering, because Doyoung had said some really fucked up stuff to her, and he said some stuff about you as well.” Winwin told me and I was just really confused -- what did Doyoung say about her? I don’t care what he said about me, because people say stuff about me all the time, and I gotten pretty used to it -- as sad as it is.**

**“What did he say about her?” I ask him, as I closed my locker, and put my books inside my backpack**

**“He basically was calling her a slut, and saying that no one likes her and that she should just . . . kill herself.” Winwin trailed off with the last words, but I still got what he said**

**“What?” I ask him getting angry a little bit**

**“Yeah.” Winwin says softly, and I walked off from him, and I started walking off all mad**

**†††**

**I was walking at a fast speed, because I was freaking PISSED! Does everyone that I trust just make me lose their trust for them, because they’re involved with Anastasia’s death. I was blinded with rage as I just kept walking, but as an idiot I am, I bumped into someone, and that someone was Mark and I saw he was with his girlfriend.**

**“Whoa~ Donghyuck, what’s the rush?” Mark asked me as he held on to my arms, and as bad as it sounds, it calmed me down a little bit. Ugh! His touch is like some kind of magic that can calm anyone down -- well mostly me.**

**“Where’s Doyoung?” I ask him and he shrugged**

**“I have no idea, I don’t think he showed up today.” Mark told me and I sighed**

**“Great.” I mutter, and I walked off from Mark and his girlfriend, leaving them just really confused and I sighed, great that’s just great**

**†††**

**“What’s gotten you all pissed off?” Chenle asked me, as I sat down at our usual table, and I sighed**

**“I just found out that Doyoung said some stuff to Anastasia.” I say and Renjun groaned**

**“Oh my god, Donghyuck, everyone said shit about her! Get over it.” Renjun snapped and I widened my eyes**

**“Why am I the only one who actually cares about her death?” I ask**

**“Because she was just very dramatic and she couldn’t take a joke.” Jaemin says and I looked over at him**

**“Was getting slut shamed and saying that she should go kill herself is a joke?” I ask him and he widened his eyes**

**“Whoa, is that what Doyoung said?” Jaemin asked**

**“Yeah.” I replied**

**“I actually heard someone had raped her as well.” Jeno piped up and I looked up at him**

**“What?” I ask**

**“How in the hell did you know that?” Jaemin asked him**

**“Because she told me, just didn’t tell me who it was.” Jeno says and I just groaned softly -- why couldn’t she tell me any of this, I could’ve helped her, I could’ve talked to her. If I had helped her or talked to her, then she would still be here.**

**†††**

**I can’t handle it anymore. With what I had just figured out today, is just bombarding me. I literally can’t hear myself think. It’s making it harder to breathe. I got up from my spot on the grass and I started to run. I just want to run away from everything; my so-called friends, the stuff that’s going on at school, the thoughts that are just yelling in my head, just all of it. I want to run away from all of it.**

**As I just kept running, without stopping, I accidentally bumped into someone -- and that someone was Mark. Oh great.**

**“Oh my god, Donghyuck, can you like watch where you are going?” Mark asked me and I sighed shakily -- god I really . . . I need to get out of here. I just can’t be here anymore.**

**“Sorry, Mark.” I mutter, and I went to run off, but Mark had grabbed a hold of my arm and he pulled me back**

**“Not so fast.” Mark says and I sighed sadly -- why can’t I just get away from him?**

**“What is it, Mark?” I ask him**

**“Why did you want to know where Doyoung was today?” Mark asked me and I sighed and I shake my head**

**“It’s nothing.” I say to him and I tried to walk away but he held on to my arm**

**“No it’s not. Why do you want to know about my friends?” He asked me as he slightly getting irritated**

**“Winwin told me that he said some stuff about Anastasia before she died.” I say softly and Mark sighed annoyed**

**“Will you just get over her? Anastasia Bennett was dramatic as anyone can come, she wanted the attention, and the only reason she’s exposing everyone is because she wants revenge, and nothing more. You weren’t her friend. She wasn’t your friend either. Get over yourself.” Mark told me and he pushed me back, and I felt my eyes well up with tears.**

**Am I the only one who cares?**

**“Good to know.” I say softly, while I wipe at the bottom of my eyes, and that caused Mark to groan**

**“Really, you’re gonna cry now?” He asked me**

**“I’m crying, because I’m the only one who actually cares about my friend’s death. So what she did all these things, she still was a person.” I say and I just walked off from him, and wiped the excess tears that were streaming down my face.**

**Why does everyone have to turn against me, when it comes to Anastasia?**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 4!!!!**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I actually had really bad stomach problems Tuesday through Friday, and I just felt like absolute crap!!**

**But I also changed my update schedule, so now Spiraling is going to be on Tuesday -- but I’m only gonna update one chapter today, as I want to ease myself back into the scheduling**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	7. 1 X 5: "Do I Like Him?"

**1 X 5:** **_“Do I Like Him?”_ **

**"ℓιттℓє ∂σ уσυ кησω ι ℓσνє уσυ 'тιℓ тнє ѕυη ∂ιєѕ"**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

**“So I heard you and Mark got into it, yesterday.” Han told me, as I was busy just doing my English assignment, and I sighed softly and I shook my head**

**“It’s not a big deal.” I tell him and Han just scoffed at my answer**

**“It must be a pretty big deal, if it made you cry, and you’re a tough person, who doesn’t cry as often.” Han told me and I sighed**

**“Okay. Okay. Fine. So basically, I feel like I’m the only one who actually cared about Anastasia, and Mark basically called her “dramatic as they come” and say that she wasn’t my friend, and that I wasn’t her friend either, and told me that I should basically “get over myself”.” I sighed**

**“That asshole needs to get over himself! Ugh! I’m sorry Hyuck, I don’t see what you see in that guy, all he is, is just an asshole and will belittle and try to make you feel bad about yourself.” Han told me and I shook my head**

**“Like I said, Jisung, it doesn't matter.” I say and I slam my pencil down on the table, actually causing it to snap a little bit**

**“Jesus. It looks like it does.” Han says as he looked at my snapped pencil, and I groaned, and I slammed my head down on the desk**

**God, just take me now.**

**†††**

**Mark’s P.O.V**

**“Jeez, Mark, at least be a little nicer to the boy. I mean, good god, he lost one of his close friends.” Kun scolded and I rolled my eyes. I don’t need to be scolded by him, Doyoung scolds me enough as it is, he doesn’t need to do it too.**

**“Yeah, a close friend, that none of his friends liked. Hell that nobody liked.” I say to him**

**“Yeah, but that’s not her fault, Mark. She didn’t ask to be bullied. She didn’t ask for this. She was a new student, and everyone treated her like shit.” Kun says**

**“Yeah and if she had never kissed me, then she would still be alive, right?” I ask him as I stood up from my seat**

**“Maybe. You started it all. You kissed her, you sent that photo out of that upskirt. You ruined her life. You face those consequences.” Kun told me and he stood up as well and walked off and I was just shocked at what he just told me.**

**What Kun said was so not true.**

**Yes, maybe I did kiss her, but I’m not the one who sent that photo out. It was my girlfriend’s brother, Matthew. Me and Anastasia were at the park and I took a picture of her going down the slide but she was wearing a skirt so it was bound to happen, and I showed the picture to Matthew, saying I would delete it because it was wrong to have a picture like that in my phone, but he took my phone from me, and sent that photo to everyone INCLUDING Anastasia.**

**“So it was YOU who sent that photo out.” I hear a voice that I was dreading to hear at this very moment . . . Donghyuck.**

**I turned around to face him and he looked PISSED! I didn’t like that look on him.** **_Oh god, what is he going to do?_ ** **I thought**

**“No, wait, Donghyuck listen --” I began but he wasn’t having it**

**“You’re such a prick!” Donghyuck yelled pushing me back, and I stumbled back into the wall**

**“First, you fuck her, then you tell me she was dramatic, and now come to find out you’re the one who sent that embarrassing photo of her out? God, my friends were right, you’re such an asshole!” Donghyuck yelled and I went to walk to him but he took steps back from me**

**“Donghyuck --” I try to say but he shook his head**

**“I can’t believe I ever liked you.” Donghyuck told me and he walked off from me, and I was shocked -- just beyond shocked**

**He likes me?**

**Why? Why does he like me? He said it himself he thinks I’m an asshole. Which is true. I am an asshole. I’m just glad someone said it to me, but I’m sad it was Donghyuck who said it to me.**

**Wait, why am I sad about it?**

**I have never felt anything but anger when it comes to Lee Donghyuck. But at the time when he got his foot stuck in the train tracks, and how he nearly died, I was really worried for him. I was the only one who actually stepped out and went and helped him.**

**Other than that, it’s been nothing but anger -- except for right now. I feel like this pit in my stomach when he said ‘** **_I can’t believe I ever liked you’_ **

**Do I like him?**

**†††**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

**I was walking down the hall, all pissed off, while wiping away angry tears. I can’t believe I said that to Mark. I can’t believe I confessed my feelings to him! God, I’m such an idiot! Why would I do that? I guess I was just caught up in the moment, and I was so pissed off that I blurted that out. I mean come on, Donghyuck, you know he’s straight, why the hell would you do that?**

**Shit, I didn’t even let him speak, when he was trying to talk to me. Great, he was probably gonna tell me about the real situation. Good job, Lee Donghyuck, you fucked it up once again.**

**“Whoa, Hyuck, are you okay?” Minho asked me as he was with Han and I sighed shakily**

**“Not really. I fucked up, Minho.” I tell him and he sighed**

**“Come on, let’s go and talk about it with Chan and Seungmin.” Minho told me and I nodded and me, him, and Han started to walk down the hall, going to talk to Chan and Seungmin.**

**Ugh, I hate it when I just have to fuck everything up for myself!**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 5!!!**

**Little bit shorter but deal with it.**

**Okayyyyy I know I’ve sucked and not updated this story in like a month, but I’m gonna be updating a lot more now!!!**

**I’m gonna be uploading chapters for Monday-Thursday today, because I feel bad for not updating.**

**So one more chapter for Spiraling for Tuesday’s usual update and not updating this story till Tuesday.**

**Also only five more chapters left of season 1!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	8. 1 X 6: "Beautiful FUCKING Moments"

**1 X 6:** **_“Beautiful FUCKING Moments”_ **

**"ιт'ѕ ησт тнє тιмє тσ вяєαк"**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

***TWO DAYS LATER***

**I haven’t spoken nor even LOOKED at Mark for the past two days. I'm just feeling guilty and I don’t know . . . embarrassed to talk to him. UGH!!!! I wanna die.**

**“Why are you feeling so embarrassed to talk to him?” Chenle asked me and I looked over at me**

**“Are you stupid or just plain dumb?” I ask him and he looked pretty confused on what the hell I just said there**

**“Okay, I’m lost . . .” Chenle says**

**“Don’t worry, we’re all lost at this point.” Renjun says as he flips through his book while he has his legs on his desk, he’s so lucky that the teacher is not in the class yet.**

**“I confessed my feelings to him, I’m just so embarrassed that I did that.” I groaned slamming my head on the desk**

**“Don’t do that, you’ll hurt your tiny brain.” Jisung says and I raised my head off my desk and I glared at him**

**“I will not hesitate to break you.” I threaten**

**“Oh please, like you could ever get past my protection squad.” Jisung scoffed and I growled under my breath, the little chicken is right. Jaemin, Jeno, and Chenle are basically his protection squad. Ugh~~ sometimes I want to break him so bad, but Chenle would beat me up.**

**†††**

**I was walking through the halls, and I saw Mark on the other side of me, and I was about to avoid him, but I heard this, “oops!” and then I was pushed into Mark, and I almost fell to the ground, but Mark caught me so I wouldn’t fall.**

**“Shit, Donghyuck, are you okay?” Mark asked me and I looked down at the ground, not answering him. I know this is just petty bullshit, but I can’t help it. I’m embarrassed.**

**“Donghyuck, come with me.” Mark says and he began to walk but I didn’t move a muscle, and I think he noticed that, because he walked over to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me and I nearly fell over from how hard he pulled me**

**“Ow!” I exclaimed and Mark looked over at me with this cheeky smile**

**“Sorry, but it was the only way to get you to move.” Mark told me and I rolled my eyes**

**“I didn’t want to walk with you.” I mumble and he looked at me**

**“And why is that?” Mark asked me and I looked at him with this look that says ‘Are you stupid?’**

**When he took my silence as my answer, he finally looked like he got it, tsch bird brain.**

**He may be good looking, but he sure ain’t the smartest person I’ve seen.**

**“Just because you confessed your feelings for me? Is that why you’re avoiding me?” Mark asked me**

**“Wow, you catch on fast, don’t ya?” I ask him sarcastically and he chuckled**

**“Okay, I’m gonna bring you somewhere, but it requires us to leave school.” Mark says to me and I widened my eyes**

**Leave school? As in ditch school? I don’t really think I can do that.**

**“Are you saying we should ditch school? I’m sorry, I’ve never missed a day of class in my life. So, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to my --” I say about to walk away from him, but he pulled me back by my arm**

**“Uh-uh, not so fast, Lee Donghyuck. You’re gonna wanna be here for this.” Mark told me and I groaned, well there goes my perfect attendance.**

**†††**

**“You brought me to a beach?” I ask Mark as I walked on the hot sand, that was definitely going into my socks**

**“Yeah, sure, why not? This beach is the place I like to go to when I feel bad about things. I’ve been going here a lot these past couple of weeks.” Mark told me and I looked at him with this soft eyed look on my face**

**This place is special to him, so why did he bring me here?**

**“Why’d you bring me here?” I ask him and he sighed**

**“Because, I want you to listen to what I have to say, with no one listening. I just want us to be alone.” Mark says and I furrowed my eyebrows**

**What is that supposed to mean?**

**“Okay, well what do you have to say?” I ask him**

**“Well, for starters yes, I took that picture of Anastasia, the day I kissed her. I showed my friend, because he wouldn’t shut up about it, and he would’ve just given me shit for it, because I didn’t have any evidence to prove I was with her. So I showed him the picture, and was immediately going to get rid of the picture, but he took my phone from me and his stupid jock friends held me back from getting my phone back, and he’s the one who sent that photo out. Not me. I would never do that to anyone. I may be an asshole, but I’m not evil.” Mark confessed and I was just shocked at what he had to say**

**“Wait, wait, wait. You kissed her and you had sex with her?” I ask him and he sighed and nodded**

**“Yeah, I did. Only to see if the spark was still there. But it was not.” Mark told me and I scoffed**

**“Is this your way of apologizing to me? Because if it is, it’s shitty.” I say to him and he sighed**

**“Yes. I know it’s not the best I can come up with, I’ve never apologized to someone for something so huge like this.” Mark told me and I rolled my eyes**

**“Wow, that’s pretty pathetic.” I say and I was about to leave but Mark had grabbed a hold of my hand and I looked over at him**

**“You’re not leaving, are you?” Mark asked me in this soft voice and I was confused, did he not want me to leave?**

**I sighed, he did bring me to this place, and it would be pretty rude for me to leave. So I decided to stay.**

**“No.” I answer**

**“Okay.” Mark whispered, and we then started walking down against the shoreline “So you have -- or should I say had feelings for me?” Mark asked me and I sighed**

**“It’s have, still . . . sadly.” I say with a joke at the end and Mark chuckled**

**“But you know I don’t feel the same right?” Mark asked me and I sighed and I twiddled with my fingers and I nodded**

**“Yeah, but no one else, except my friends know I’m gay, so please don’t tell anybody this, please.” I tell him and he nodded, the school is pretty homophobic, and if they found out that poster boy Lee Donghyuck was gay, oh boy they would lose their minds!**

**“Of course, this is safe with me.” Mark told me and I smiled**

**“Thank you.” I thanked and he smiled**

**“No problem.” He says and we continued to walk down the shoreline, and I just kept looking at the view in front of me, and the view right next to me.**

**Ugh, even when I’m pissed off with you, I still love you.**

**Goddamn you, Mark Lee.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 6!!!**

**Oof this is gonna get good next chapter that is coming out next Tuesday haha!!!**

**Okay there are only four more chapters left of season 1 and just to warn you, secrets will still be coming out in season 2 soooo if I don’t get to all the secrets this season (which I probably won’t), I will get to it in the second season**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	9. 1 X 7: “You’re Next, Lee Donghyuck”

**1 X 7:** **_“You’re Next, Lee Donghyuck”_ **

**"му ℓιƒє ωιтн уσυ мєαηѕ єνєяутнιηg"**

**Donghyuck’s P.O.V**

**I woke up to my alarm going off, and when I turned it off, I sat straight up. Something doesn’t feel right. It just feels like something is going to happen. I don’t know, but it just doesn’t feel right. Maybe I’m just paranoid.**

**Yeah that’s it. I’m just paranoid. Nothing is going to happen, to you Lee Donghyuck, so take a breath and calm down.**

**I took a deep breath in and a deep breath out, and I tried to calm myself down. Everything is going to be alright.**

**♱♱♱**

**Everyone has been staring at me all day, and I have no idea why. It’s kind of creeping me out, from the way they would just stare at me. “Why is everyone staring at you?” Jaemin asked me and I shrugged**

**“I have no idea. It’s been like this all day, and to be honest, I’m getting annoyed. Like everyone won’t stop staring at me.” I complained, and then I saw Mark’s friends, Winwin, DJ, and Yangyang run over to our group, and I got even more confused -- what the hell do they want?**

**“Uh . . . hi?” Renjun greeted with a question**

**“Whatever you do, don’t let Donghyuck near his locker.” DJ says and I was confused and worried**

**“Why?” I ask**

**“You just don’t want to go over there.” Yangyang told me, but that didn’t give me a good reason as to why I shouldn’t go over to MY locker.**

**“Yeah, like I’ll listen to you guys.” I say as I push past them and I went to walk over to my locker**

**“No, Donghyuck, these two idiots are actually being serious!” Winwin yelled to me but I ignored him, and I kept walking straight to my locker.**

**When I got there, I saw a lot of people surrounding it. “Alright, move you buzzards!” Minho yelled and the crowd stepped back, because they were scared -- no terrified of Minho and to be honest so were we.**

**When the crowd moved, I felt my heart just drop down to my stomach, as I felt my breathing start to speed up, as I see ‘LEE DONGHYUCK IS A FAGGOT’ written in rainbow markers. Who wrote this? No one knows except my friends and Mark, and like Mark said he wasn’t that evil**

**“Did you guys do this?” I ask my friends and they looked at me offended**

**“Are you serious?” Jisung asked**

**“Yeah, I’m fucking serious! Did you guys do this?!” I yelled**

**“We didn’t have anything to do with this!” Jeno yelled at me and I just looked back at the lettering and people were starting to take their phones out and film this situation.**

**“You know we wouldn’t do this Donghyuck.” Jaemin told me**

**“Yeah, we’re pretty upset, that you would think we would do this. We’ve kept this a secret for as long as we’ve known.” Chenle says and I sighed**

**Who the knew I was gay other than Mark and my friends? Oh my god. Anastasia!**

***FLASHBACK***

**_“So, how’s the one and only Lee Donghyuck doing on this very fine afternoon?” Anastasia asked me, the first thing when she walked in the diner that we both worked at_ **

**_“Eh, pretty bored, since you were supposed to help me with my shift.” I tell her and she laughed_ **

**_“Sorry.” She apologized_ **

**_“It’s alright.” I tell her, and she climbed over the counter and into the back where we were supposed to be working -- I swear if I tried to do that I would get fired, but when she does it, no one says a fucking word._ **

**_“Alright, anything happen today?” She asked me as she put her apron on, and I shrugged as I cleaned the tables_ **

**_“If you can count my crush looking at me, as something that happened to me today, then yes.” I tell her and she gasped loudly_ **

**_“Crush? Lee Donghyuck has a crush? Who’s the lucky girl?” She asked me and I chuckled and I turned around to face her_ **

**_“See that’s where you’re wrong.” I tell her and she looked at me confused like she didn’t get what I was saying_ **

**_“I’m gay, Anastasia.” I say getting to the point so I wouldn’t have her head hurt from the confusion_ **

**_“Really?” She asked with a small smile on her face_ **

**_“Yeah, really.” I say confirming her question and she cleared her throat_ **

**_“Okay, lemme rephrase my question: who’s the lucky guy?” She asked turning the ‘girl’ into ‘guy’ from her question_ **

**_“Mark Lee.” I say as I throw the rag over to her, and she widened her eyes_ **

**_“Mark Lee? As in hottie mchottie Mark Lee?” Anastasia asked and I curled my lip up in disgust at that question -- that was the straightest thing I’ve ever heard in my life._ **

**_“That was the straightest thing I’ve ever heard. Never say that again.” I say and she laughed, and I went behind the counter_ **

**_“So, Mark, looked at you today?” She asked as she began to clean the counter and I nodded_ **

**_“Yep. It was the best two seconds of my life.” I say and she snickered_ **

**_“I bet.” She says and I sighed_ **

**_“Anastasia.” I call and she looked up at me with this look_ **

**_“Yeah?” She asked and I bit my bottom lip -- ooh how do I say this?_ **

**_“Can you . . . uh . . . not tell anyone about this? Please, I don’t want the school finding out and like murder me because I’m gay, because I know they will do that. My friends know, and now you, and they promised they would never tell anyone.” I explained and she nodded and smiled_ **

**_“Of course. I won’t tell a soul. You can trust me.” Anastasia told me and I smiled_ **

**_“Thank you.” I thanked and she nodded_ **

**_“No problem.” She says, and I smiled softly_ **

**_I’m so glad I can trust her_ **

***FLASHBACK OVER***

**I trusted her. She told someone when I told her not to. What did I do to deserve this? Why did she have to out me to the whole school? I trusted her!**

**I felt everyone's eyes on me, and I just couldn’t take it. They were looking at me with this look of disgust. This is why I didn’t want to tell anyone in this school! For this exact reason!**

**“Donghyuck --” I heard Han start to say but I just ran off from the crowd. I can’t be here. I can’t take the judgement.**

**It felt like I was running in slow motion, I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, and I just couldn’t deal with this. I felt like I could still feel their eyes on me. So I picked up my pace trying to run faster, but that caused me to bump into someone, and that someone turned out to be Mark.**

**Oh god.**

**“Donghyuck, what’s wrong?” Mark asked me in this worried voice, and I felt tears start to roll down my face and he looked at me confused and worried, but he didn’t say anything, he just pulled me into a hug, and I just started crying hard, as he held on to me tightly.**

**Mark had one hand on my back, and one hand on the back of my head, as he had his chin on the top of my head, as he just held on to me, and I just felt myself start to calm down a little bit. My heartbeat started to slow down back to normal, and my breathing wasn’t as shallow as it was before.**

**“What is it? What made you this upset?” Mark asked me in a soft voice**

**“It’s at my locker.” I whisper, still crying**

**“Okay.” Mark whispered, and he began walking with me still in his arms, he was basically shielding me from the world, so I wouldn’t have to look at those nasty looks, or to be judged by anyone.**

**When Mark stopped walking, I took it as we were at my locker, and I groaned softly -- this is so not going to go well, and I couldn’t even see what was happening!**

**“Okay, everyone get the fuck out of here and if I hear anyone of you said something or hurt Donghyuck, I won’t hesitate to beat the shit out of you, now fuck off!” Mark yelled, and I heard footsteps running off, taking it as the lurkers ran off.**

**Mark slowly removed me from his arms, and I got disappointed slightly because that means I have to look at what was on my locker. It just makes me feel sick, as I wonder why someone would do this?**

**“Who wrote this?” Mark asked, and I saw his friends start walking over to us -- oh great. More people get to figure out that I’m gay. Just wonderful!**

**“We don’t know. But we’ll beat them up when we find them.” Yuta says as he was leaning against the other lockers**

**I was pretty shocked, because I couldn’t figure out why they were helping me. I thought they didn’t like me. Don’t they hate me?**

**“What kind of sick person would do this?” Lucas asked**

**“A monster. That’s all we are nowadays. Monsters.” Ten says**

**“Yeah, people are staring at us like we’re monsters already, from what we said about that psychotic bitch.” Doyoung says and I look at him**

**“Don’t say that.” I say to him and that caused Hendery to scoff**

**“Donghyuck, how in the hell can you say she was your friend, after she literally outed you to the whole school?” Hendery asked me and I sighed**

**“Because, I’m a good person.” I tell him**

**“Well, technically she didn’t out him, you want to know why? Because the bitch is fucking dead!” Minho yelled**

**“That means she has someone doing all of this. Exposing us, probably like we’re the reason for her killing herself.” Chan says**

**“Guys, we got problems ahead.” Yangyang says and we look over to see Anastasia’s parents walking inside the school building, and I groaned**

**“Shit.” I mumble**

**“If her parents know anything about this, they’re gonna take us to court, and they’re gonna use this against us.” Hendery says and I sighed**

**“What the hell is this?” I hear the principle yell and we all turned to him**

**“Who did this?” He asked us**

**“We don’t know. It was just written on Donghyuck’s locker.” Chenle says and he groaned and rolled his eyes**

**“Well, we’re gonna have to talk to all of you, not just about what happened to Lee Donghyuck’s locker, but to what happened to Anastasia Bennett.” He says and he walked over to Anastasia’s parents**

**“Dammit.” Chan swore**

**“Okay, we need to trust each other, so we don’t let them break us.” Kun says and we all nodded**

**“Everything is so screwed.” Jaemin mutters and I sighed**

**What the hell is gonna happen?**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 7!!!**

**Next chapter should be longer because we are gonna have a one on one talk with the principal and we’ll figure out more secrets haha!!**

**There are only 3 chapters left of season 1!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
